Kim Seol Hyun
Perfil thumb|367x367px|Seol Hyun *'Nombre:' 김설현 / Kim Seol Hyun *'Nombre de ángel: '설현아리 / Seolhyunari *'Nombre en chino:' 金雪贤 / Jīn Xuě Xián *'Apodos:' Tteolyeoni, Ari, Princess, Juliet, Sexy Seolhyun. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarina, Actriz, Modelo, MC, Ulzzang y Pianista. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Bucheon, Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''167 cm *'Peso:' 48 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Signo zodiacal chino: Perro *'''Agencia: FNC Entertainment Dramas * Click Your Heart (Naver TVcast y MBCevery1, 2016) cameo * Orange Marmalade (KBS2, 2015) * Ugly Alert (SBS, 2013) *My Daughter Seo Young (KBS2, 2012) * Modern farmer Temas para Dramas *''Memories Of You'' tema para Orange Marmalade (2015) *''Gonna Be Alright'' tema para Orange Marmalade (2015) Películas *Ansi Fortress (2018) *Memoir of a Murderer (2017) *Gangnam Blues (2015) Anuncios * 2017: '''Dashing Diva * '''2017: '''Biotherm * '''2017: '''Nongshim Chapagetti * '''2017: 여명 for Kakao * 2017: Lafuma * 2016-2017: '''G Market * '''2016-2017: '''Kloud * '''2016-2017: '''KOLPING * '''2016-2017: Hazzys Accessories * 2016-2017: '''Urive * '''2016-2017: '''Kerasys * '''2016-2017: Mind Bridge * 2016-2017: '''Acuvue * '''2016-2017: '''Dongbu * '''2016-2017: ZigBang * 2016: '''LG * '''2016: '''Monguae * '''2016: Sprite * 2016: '''Basic House * '''2016: '''SPAO * '''2016: '''Ellesse * '''2016: '''Glory Arden * '''2015-2016: '''Enter 6 * '''2015-2016: Sudden Attack (Video juego) * 2015-2016: SK telecom * 2014-2016: '''Buckaroo * '''2014: '''Mizuno Korea * '''2013: Clean and Clear Programas de TV * 2017: (tvN) Three Meals a Day * 2017: (JTBC) Please Give Me A Meal (25/01/17) * 2017: (SBS) Flower Crew (22/01/17) * 2017: (KBS) Trick & True (4/01/17) * 2017: (JTBC) Please Take Care of My Refrigerator (2/01/17) * 2016: (KBS) The Return of Superman (25/12/16) * 2016: (MBC) Secretly Greatly / Ep.1 * 2016: '(KBS) Happy Together 3 (26.05.2016, junto a Chanmi) * '''2016: '(MBC) Section TV (10.04.2016) * '2016: ('MBC) Radio Star (30.03.2016) * '''2016 :(SBS) Law of the Jungle; Tonga (04.03.2016 al TBA) * 2016: ('''KBS) Entertainment Weekly (27.02.2016) * '''2016: (SBS) Midnight tv entertainment (03.02.2016) * 2016: (KBS2) Entertainment Weekly (16.01.2016) * 2015: '(KBS) KBS Entertainment Awards (26.12.2015, como MC de los premios) * '''2015: '(SBS) Running Man (20 y 27.12.2015, Ep 278 y 279) * '2015: ('KBS2) 1 Night 2 Days (22.11.2015) * '2015: '(SBS) One Night of TV Entertainment (09.09.2015) * '2015: '(SBS) Running Man (12.07.2015, Ep 255) * '2015: '(KBS) Journal (20/04/2015) * '''2015: (Mnet) Unpretty Rapstar (Ep. 7) * 2015: '(KBS) Happy Together (10.02.2015) * '''2015: '(KBS) Brave Family * '2014: '(KBS) Hello Counselor (17.11.2014, junto Choa) * '2014: '(SBS) Running Man (24.11.2014, Ep 210) * '2014: ('KBS2) 1 Night 2 Days (29.06.2014, junto a Choa y Jimin) *'2014: '(KBS2) Let's Go Dream Team 2 (2014, Invitada junto a Chanmi) *'''2013-2014: Cheongdam-dong 111 tvN Programas de Radio *'2016: '''SBS Love FM Song Euni, Kim Sook's Sister Radio (13.04.2016) *'2013:' MBC SimsimTapa (10.12.2013) *'2013:' SBS Power FM School’s Kim Changryeol (31.10.2013. junto a Yuna, choa y Jimin) Videos Musicales *N.Flying - Awesome (2015) *FT Island - Severely (2012) Premios Curiosidades * '''Grupo K-Pop:' AOA ** Posición: '''Vocalista y Bailarina * '''Idiomas: '''Coreano, Ingles (Intermedio), Chino (Básico) y Japones (Básico). * '''Religión: Católica. * Aficiones: 'Leer, Cantar, Actuar, tomar fotografías, estudiar, maquillarse. * '''Habilidades: '''Cantar, Bailar, Diseño, Modelar, Actuar y Tocar piano. * '''Modelo a seguir: 'Hyorin de SISTAR * Su sueño fue ser cantante desde la escuela primaria. * Fue seleccionada como una de las mejores estudiantes en su escuela. * Atrapó una gallina con las manos y salio en el periódico por ello. * Participó como modelo de uniformes escolares. * Su madre era profesora de pianopor lo que practica desde que era niña. * Aprendió a tocar el piano durante la escuela media. Se suponía que SeolHyun sería quien tocara el teclado de AOA Black. * Fue llevada a emergencias poco antes de que las chicas tuvieran su comeback en 2013, debido a que sufrió de mucho estrés. * Fue oficialmente la estrella más popular en el 2015. Naver reveló las palabras más buscadas del 2015 el 2 de Diciembre, en 12 diferentes categorías, incluyendo personas, sociedad, variedades, películas, drama y música. Seol Hyun obtuvo el primer lugar en la categoría de personas, probando que de hecho ella es la celebridad que más ha dado que hablar en el 2015 * El 25 de Septiembre del 2015 la pagina oficial del ejercito de corea revelo que el grupo preferido del ejercito es '''AOA con un 21.8% de las preferencias. Ademas la integrante favorita de los grupos de chicas fue Seol Hyun con un 14.33% de las preferencias. * El actor Lee Min Ho y Seol Hyun serán los embajadores del turismo en Korea "2016-2018". Ellos estarán promoviendo la industria del turismo de Corea y asistirán a varios eventos planeados para promover el turismo. * El 21 de Enero de 2016 realizo una colaboracion con CNBLUE para su presentación en los 30th Golden Disk Awards, interpretando a Cinderella. * El 14 de Enero de 2016 Seolhyun fue elegida como la mejor modelo publicitario del 2015 por toda la industria de la publicidad de Corea. * Recientemente revelo que es fan de Seo Kang Joon. * El 03 de Marzo de 2016 Seolhyun fue nombrada embajadora honoraria para las elecciones generales de abril por la comisión electoral de Gyeonggi * El 18 de Marzo, un representante de HAZZYS afirmó que los Bolsos de Seolhyun se agotaron totalmente tres semanas después de su lanzamiento. * El 9 de Junio de 2016 un representante de la compañia de seguros Dongbu revelo: "la cantidad de seguros automotrices contratados aumento un 35% desde que Seolhyun es modelo de la marca y esperamos seguir trabajando con ella para que siga impulsando la marca". * El 10 de Agosto, Dispatch revelo fotos de Zico y Seolhyun en múltiples citas. Un conocido anónimo de los dos idols le dijo a Dispatch: “Cuando Seolhyun pasaba por problemas debido a las controversias, Zico estuvo ahí para ella y ella se apoyó mucho en él”. De acuerdo a Dispatch, los dos han estado saliendo desde hace cinco meses. * El 10 de Agosto de 2016, FNC Entertainment declaró;"Seolhyun y Zico se apoyaron mutuamente durante sus tiempos difíciles y comenzaron a desarrollar sentimientos, y actualmente son pareja sunbae-hoobae... Por favor véanlos cálidamente". Confirmando que ambos mantenían una relación. * El 26 de Septiembre se confirmó que su relación con Zico había terminado, después de 6 meses, por razones personales. * El 13 de Octubre de 2016 La asociación de publicistas de Corea que conto con la participacion de 400 expertos en la materia, anunció que Seolhyun y el actor Kim Woo Bin fueron elegidos como los mejores modelos en la publicidad del año. * En los premios 2017 KOPA & Nikon Press Photo Awards, organizados por la asociación en línea de prensa fotográfica de Corea (KOPA) Seolhyun de AOA recibió el premio a la estrella más fotogénica del año y obtuvo el reconocimiento por su brillante sonrisa y sus diversas poses. * Piensa que tocar ranas y serpientes es divertido. * Tiene un bonito aegyo. * Tiene una relacion muy estrecha con Chanyeol de el grupo EXO debido a su carrera de modelo. * Sufrió una segunda lesión en la pierna, teniendo que detener su actividades, como grabar en el drama de MBC Hotel King . Anteriormente a causa de su lesión en la misma pierna, no había podido promocionar Miniskirt junto al grupo. * Suele llamar a las gallinas imitando su cacareo. * Lloró cuando fue regañada por Park Myung Soo en Brave Family por romper un huevo y ser empujada por el. * Suele imitar el rap de Jimin, ya que divierte a las demás miembros. * Suele comer mucho. * Park Myung Soo dijo que le gustaria tener una sobrina como ella. El comentó: “Lo sentí mucho en aquel momento (respecto al accidente que sucedió en Brave Family hace tiempo atrás). Seolhyun es realmente linda y bonita. No hay nada que criticar sobre ella. Es buena y pura. Ojalá tuviera una sobrina como ella”. También ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en trabajar juntos en el futuro. * Es amiga cercana a PENIEL de BTOB. * Recibió una propuesta de matrimonio en Running Man. * Capturó los corazones de los espectadores con su baile de corazones en Running Man. * Es bastante inocente. * Kim Rae Won quedo asombrado por su belleza cuando se conocieron en la pelicula Gangnam Blues. * Lee Min Ho dijo que se sintió muy feliz cuando grabo con ella la pelicula Gangnam Blues. * Minguk la llamo Princesa. * Se unió a la banda de su escuela. * Es muy amiga de Yeo Jin Goo y Lee Jong Hyun con quienes trabajo en Orange Mermalade. * Participó en el 8th SMART Model. * En el MV "Get Out" personifica a''' Julieta de la película ''Romeo y Julieta.' * Su apodo es Ari, ya que gime cuando duerme. * Le encantan los animales. * Su bebida favorita es la leche de soja. * En el programa "AOA Open up!" ella fue el Secret Angel, quería lograr animar a los demás miembros. * Es muy cariñosa con las demás chicas del grupo. * Es muy cercana a Jimin y Hye Jeong. * Solamente pudo estar en un capitulo de One Fine Day de AOA ya que estaba grabando el drama orange marmalade en aquel momento. * La Marca de ropa "Buckaro Jeans" patrocinadora de Seolhyun decidió lanzar una linea de pantalones vaqueros que llevan el nombre de ella. * Fue seleccionada como una de las mejores estudiantes de su escuela. * Es la segunda integrante mas alta del grupo, Siendo una de las mas jóvenes * Realizo el popular y ya conocido "Ice Bucket Challenge", ya que fue nominada por Ji Suk Jin del programa Running Man﻿ * Gary de Running Man dijo que ella es la chica mas bonita entre los grupos de chicas﻿ * Los póster de cartón de SeolHyun de la marca SK Telekom que fueron robados en las tiendas se comercializaban ilegalmente en Internet por 30 dolares, pero al aumentar aun mas su popularidad estos alcanzaron un valor cercano a los 90 dolares.﻿ * Su mejor amiga en el grupo es Jimin y ambas suelen estar siempre juntas. * Tiene la costumbre de tocarse mucho el cabello. * Es la mas popular del grupo. * En el programa "One fine day" Chanmi mencionó que cuando estaban las 7 miembros juntas, Seolhyun, Hyejeong y Jimin, formaban "el colegio Jimin", siendo la mano izquierda y derecha de Jimin. * En el Programa "AOA Channel" seolhyun demostró ser muy inteligente al resolver los problemas matemáticos y gramáticos muy rápido. * Entró en las lista de los mayores modelos de poder de marca quedando de tercer lugar con actores de renombre como #2 song hye kyo #1 song joong ki. * En una entrevista de “Song Eun and Kim Sook’s Unnie Radio” le preguntaron cual cualidad aprecia de un hombre y respondion: que me gusta un hombre que cuida de ella. * Su hermana mayor recibio mucha atencion por su belleza ya que posaron juntas para una revista. * Eligió a su tipo de chico ideal entre sus co-estrellas de Orange Marmalade, Yeo Jin Goo y Lee Jong Hyun. Cuando le pidieron que eligiera entre Yeo Jin Goo y Lee Jong Hyun, ella respondió: “Me gustan ambos”, pero luego añadió: “pero Yeo Jin Goo es el más cercano a mi tipo de chico ideal ya que Lee Jong Hyun es un hombre casado”. Ya que en ese entonces, Jonghyun estaba participando en WGM junto a la actriz Gong Seung Yeon. Ella comento sobre Yeo Jin Goo: “Pensé que Yeo Jin Goo era solo un joven niño, pero me sorprendí al descubrir que en realidad es muy varonil”. * En un episodio dijo sus inseguridades de su cuerpo ella confiensa : “Me siento insegura sobre mi piel oscura, muslos robustos y cara asimétrica”. * Se dijo que utilizo un doble cuerpo en un anuncio del telefono movil su empresa FNC Entertainment dijo: parecer haber muchos fans curiosos asi que revelamos los hechos la parte del anuncio en la que hay una persona nadando en el agua es un doble cuerpo era una grabacion bajo el agua dificil para seolhyun las otras escenas en la agua es seolhyun. * Junto a Jimin estuvieron en controversia por su falta de conocimiento históricos en programa “Channel AOA” las dos enfrentan un desafío donde les dan una tabla con imágenes de figuras históricas importantes que ellas deben escribir los nombres correctos. incluye a Yi Sun Sin, Shin Saimdang, Kim Gu, Ahn Jung Geun y Abraham Lincoln. Las dos son capaces de reconocer las imagenes de Shin Saimdang y Kim Gu, antes ir por An Jung Geun, donde se quedan atascadas causando una gran controversia en Corea. * Habló respecto a como se sintió cuando su relación con Zico fue revelada, Seolhyun dijo que a pesar de sus sentimientos iniciales de miedo y sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que no tendría un impacto duradero en su vida, porque ella no hizo nada malo. Ella también revelo que las integrantes de AOA también estuvieron a su lado, preocupándose por ella y consolándola. * También dijo que se enfrenta a sus problemas de frente: “Cuando estoy teniendo un tiempo difícil, reconozco aquello y dejo que la gente a mi alrededor sepa lo que está pasando. No es que sea fácil, pero dejo que mis emociones sigan su curso y luego rápidamente me deshago de ellas. No tengo un método particular de superación para las cosas; cuando pasa el tiempo, todo se pone mejor”. * Cuando se le preguntó si se siente incómoda con sus actividades de entretenimiento después de la controversia sobre su conocimiento de historia y las noticias de su relación, ella dijo: “Siento un cierto grado de ansiedad, pero no creo que es el final. Mi vida no ha terminado”. Seolhyun también dijo que este año no estaba mal, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que sucedió. “Más tarde, cuando mire hacia atrás en este año, no será hasta el punto que yo diga: ‘Ese fue un momento muy difícil’. Al pasar por un montón de cosas (difíciles), me he vuelto más fuerte. Ahora tengo la fuerza para manejar estas cosas”. Demostrando lo mucho que ha madurado tras la controversia. * Revelando una perspectiva optimista y sincera de la vida, Seolhyun dijo: “Cuando cumplo un objetivo, inmediatamente empiezo a trabajar en el siguiente. En este momento mi objetivo es que hoy sea mejor que ayer, para que mañana sea mejor que hoy, para no repetir mis errores de ayer”. Ella dijo que le está yendo bien, y que en el futuro quiere ser alguien respetada por las personas con sueños. Enlaces * Perfil (Naver) * Instagram Seolhyun Galería seolhyun 6.jpg seolhyun 5 kai.jpg seolhyun 3.jpeg seolhyun 2.jpg seolhyun 1.png SeolHyun07.jpg Seolhyun06.jpg SeolHyun 08.jpg Categoría:FNC Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:Nacidos en 1995 Categoría:KMC